


Pray.

by EmmyGreene



Series: Little Things. [15]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Beth frees Enid from the armory and they spend the day afraid together ( set during Season Six finale when everyone else has left Alexandria)





	Pray.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really torn now because I really don't want to just follow the plot without adding to it but I've also always seen this universe very much fitting in with 'reality' on the show and at this stage in the storyline, Beth and Daryl will be separated so I'm torn on how quickly to skim over that... anyway this scene felt like a very natural addition to me so I hope you like it

 

It was only by chance Beth heard her banging on the door. Judith was fussy and Beth was anxious so she'd decided to take the toddler on a long walk around Alexandria.  
'Who's in there?' Beth called through the door.  
'Enid' she replied.  
Beth hastily freed her from the armoury.  
'How'd ya end up in there?' She asked.  
'Carl' Enid's face was red, she looked almost comically angry but Beth knew better than to think it was funny.  
'Wanna walk with us and talk 'bout it?'  
Enid nodded and followed them back onto the street. Judith was refusing to walk so Beth carried her on her hip, even giving her the pacifier Rick wanted to wean her off.  
'So Carl locked you in there?' Beth started.  
'I wanted to go with him and he didn't want me to'  
'Carl's very protective' Beth said gently.  
'He shouldn't make decisions for me' Enid said.  
'No. He shouldn't. But it came from a good place.'  
Enid sighed ' I know I just don't like feeling like I'm not in control. And locking me in there was really dumb. What if...' her voice trailed off.  
'Don' even think 'bout it' Beth said, shifting Judith to her other side. 'We found ya an' your Ok'  
'Thank you' Enid said quietly.  
'There's enough of us here. Someone else would have heard ya, our you'd have thought of somethin' Beth said, trying to sound reassuring. Truthfully, the thought of being locked in a room against your will terrified her. She could imagine where Carl was coming from but it was a bad idea. It reminded her that even though he seemed so grown up at times, he was still a kid who didn't think things through.  
They continued walking until they came back to the house 'you wanna come in?' Beth offered.  
Enid nodded in acceptance.  
Once inside Beth put Judith down in front of her toys and sat on the sofa.  
'How come your still here?' Enid asked her.  
Beth sighed ' Daryl left earlier today. I didn't want to leave until he came back'  
She said 'plus, I wanted someone here with Judith... if anything happens, she needs someone who loves her.'  
Enid's eyes narrowed in on Beth.  
'She always going to be your excuse?' She asked.  
Beth knew Enid was straight to the point but even so, she was taken aback by this.  
'She's not an excuse.'  
'You never leave with the others' Enid pushed.  
' I went hunting with Daryl twice.' Beth countered then sighed 'I don't want to kill people, not unless I have too. I, I don't cope with it well. If it happens again, that I need too, I can, but for now, I'm goin' to put my faith in the others and pray we don't get attacked again' Beth sounded a little defensive.  
'Sorry' Enid said, suddenly looking sheepish  
'It's ok. Judith's not an excuse though. I really do worry about her, I don't like leaving her with just anyone. And today really is about Daryl. I'm so angry at him but I'm worried too.'  
'Like me with Carl' Enid said.  
Beth smiled 'pretty much'.  
'Aren't you worried about Maggie though?' Enid asked.  
Beth nodded 'I am but I trust Rick and Aaron, and Carl and the rest of them. She's in good hands.'  
'She collapsed right in front of me' Enid said, her voice shaking.  
Beth nodded and they sat there quietly for a moment, watching Judith as she babbled to some plastic animals.  
Enid looked over at Beth 'You and Maggie, your religious right?'  
Beth nodded 'our Daddy made us read from the Bible every night. We don't do that anymore but I pray a lot' Beth said  
'Do you think it helps?'  
Beth nodded 'it helps to believe someone's listenin''  
Enid nodded 'I've kind of lapsed' she said 'started to feel like nobody was anymore'  
Beth shrugged 'sometimes I feel like that too but then somethin' happens that reminds me there is'  
She got up and sat next to Enid 'Give me your hand' she said and Enid complied.  
'Our Father who art in heaven' Beth began, closing her eyes.  
Enid joined in as she recited the Lord's Prayer.  
'Lord, please watch over us. Please watch over those we love. Please let that little baby be alright an' my sister too' Beth spoke.  
'Please keep Alexandria safe until they return' Enid chimed in, 'Please let them return.'  
'Watch over us as we wait' Beth continued 'In you name we pray' and then they finished together 'Amen'. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment, if not then I'd love some constructive criticism as well. Thanks :)


End file.
